


Witch of The Woods.

by PumpkinFickle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen, Horror, Nature, Nature Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFickle/pseuds/PumpkinFickle
Summary: Spoopy October writing challenge 2019;Day 1: Forest / Woods._______________________"He knew and he waited and he rotted and he cried."





	Witch of The Woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for https://blackirisposts.tumblr.com/post/187287742866/spoopy-october-writing-challenge-2019  
Challenge..  
Idk jf im doing this right but meh..

**Spoopy October writing challenge 2019; **

**Day 1: Forest / Woods.**

* * *

They were buried in the woods and the woods were where they'd stay, that's simply how they liked it. In life they were loud, in life they were _<strike>hunted</strike> _joyful. Everyday ended in screaming fits of laughter and childish glee. 

_This was not life. _

This was _rest _and they were tired. The noise of the townsfolk were loud but always quelled out by the desertion of the woods. Nobody came by, not anybody from the town they once lived in, no lost little children and no passing wonderers filled with curiosity and impulse to see _the lovely heirs of Beau. _Thats what the town called the woods and if they weren't so tired they'd laugh. Most of them were young, too young to understand what a heir was and that "Beau" was not used to praise the woods near the outskirts of town. It was used because they were too afraid to degrade it.

The eldest had once woken and pondered about this. Was fear what they had missed in life? Was this a punishment for naughty children who disrespected something ancient by not fearing? By being children unaware to the horrors of their world? Or perhaps this wasn't really their world but something else entirely. A fairytale and they were trapped. She did not know, a girl barely 14 _sacrificed too_ young to be taught how to _ponder. _And so she slept once more while others were wide awake. 

_But the boy knew, yes the boy knew well. _

He knew why, Ben knew why they had been taken in a cluster. Small children grasping their mothers hands not realizing this would be the last time. Their mothers were short, the woods endless life. 

They're they had panicked. Why were they crying? The grownups were _crying. _In the pit of their stomachs they finally found fear. Unease. They had died with that swallowing, drowning feeling. With hearts hammering as one, so loud you could almost hear it. 

They had died for her. Not the girl of 14, but the one in the middle with one eye that gleamed. The witch of the woods, the fae of the forest. A little girl whose spiteful hate could feel a _forest. _Jealous of the children who laughed and who teased. She became mother nature just so she could **_fuckingbreathe._**

She had hated the children who had snuck into her woods. Lit the trees ablaze, made them die in gory ways. There went her friends all burnt in a crisp and she had decided as a final wish to seal off the happiness of those kids. She had died there, burnt there, and lied there to become one with the woods. To become one with the Wood's sorrows so she could take the children with her. To an agonizing fate of standing steal, sleeping all day and all night. Only being able to whisper silent words to the townsfolk once in a while. 

He knew why their corpses had merged with the trees, why the parents had taken them to be killed in the woods. So the voice of the witch would stop. So they would be silent like trees. Silent like woods and forests.

He knew and he waited and he rotted and he cried. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty and jt would hsve worked better for revenge but meh I'm tired af.


End file.
